


A Kept Man

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Ownership, Public Claiming, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and Teal'c are stranded on a world where anyone who can be "taken" can be claimed as property.  When someone tries to take Cameron, Teal'c steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kept Man

The cargo ship, which hadn't been much to look at to begin with, was a complete and total loss. Colonel Cameron Mitchell considered them both lucky to still be standing.

Well, more or less standing. Cameron was kind of listing to one side. Teal'c was solid though. Injuries were minor, which was a small miracle considering how many pieces the cargo ship was in.

Even if Carter was with him, he doubted that ship would ever fly again.

"Remind me when I see Vala to thank her for the piece of crap she got us for this mission." Cameron said, wiping at the blood on his face. The wound had stopped bleeding and was only superficial, but one thing he knew from experience, head wounds bleed. A lot.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. "There isn't much here for shelter." He turned, looking around the crash site. They were low on the end of a mountain range. Scrub brush and tumble weeds dotted a sparse desert landscape. "I saw a village a few clicks south when we came tumbling out of the sky."

"As did I." Teal'c eyed him up and down. "Are you certain you are capable of walking?"

"No." Cameron said, rubbing a hand down his left thigh. "But it beats waiting out here to die."

They had already salvaged anything worth saving from the wreckage. Cameron took a minute to arrange a few rocks pointing in the direction they were traveling. Someone would come looking for them eventually. He hoped.

Truth was, no one really knew where they were. It was a puzzle, chasing after an elusive thread that had led them from one outpost to another in a dizzying trail of planets, many of whom didn't have Stargates. Just their luck they'd fallen onto one like that.

No Stargate. No way to send a message. Cameron rubbed at his shoulder and hoped that Carter figured out a way to track them down.

It was starting to get dark when they finally made their way close enough to the village to get a look. It appeared to be a little more advanced than most of these out of the way worlds, with paved streets and brick buildings, gas street lights.

They rested on the ridge overlooking the main road watching. "You maybe want to cover the…" Cameron pointed to his own forehead. Teal'c nodded and pulled a knit cap from his bag, pulling it down over his forehead. "Looks safe enough."

"Looks can be deceiving." Teal'c countered. He handed Cameron the binoculars he was looking through. Cameron lifted them, focusing in on the main square. Two men were fighting, a young woman sitting nearby. Abruptly, one of the men knocked the other down and grabbed the woman.

"Maybe we should watch our step." Cameron handed back the binoculars. "Looks like that building near the square is the tavern. We can check there about getting rooms."

Teal'c stood, holding out a hand to help Cameron up. Together they ventured down the hill and into town. He could feel eyes following them, but when he looked he couldn't see anyone. At least until they reached the square. People were gathering. Men and women watching.

Teal'c held his head high, his eyes flitting around them. Cameron turned, looking around the square, marking buildings and getaway routes. He smiled at a pretty girl in blue. She blushed red and looked down at the ground. Then man beside her put a hand on her shoulder and growled at Cameron.

"Oh, yeah. Friendly bunch."

Teal'c turned and raised an eyebrow at him from the door to the tavern. "Coming." Cameron jogged to his side and followed him inside. The bar tender looked up as they settled at the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"We require accommodations for the night." Teal'c said tersely.

The man nodded. "New in town, are ya? Didn't think I recognized you." He looked at Cameron, his eyes sliding down to his chest and back up. "He yours?"

"I beg your pardon?" Cameron asked, sputtering. Teal'c looked a little amused at the question.

"He is my companion." Teal'c responded.

"Good to know. You up from Kalifen then?"

"Indeed."

"Well, Marki might have rooms. I'll give her a call. In the meantime, you want some food, drink?"

Cameron leaned forward and kept his voice low. "Just one problem, we were…robbed. Lost our transportation, our money. We're happy to work, but--"

The man looked at Cameron, then Teal'c. "Shouldn't be a problem. You look fit enough. I'm sure you'll find something. I'll run you a tab. Pay it off when you get settled."

He disappeared then and Cameron turned to survey the room. There was a big guy at a table, with two young men. They were quiet, subdued, while the big guy was loud and laughing with another man at a different table.

The bartender returned with two bowls of some soup and mugs of what looked to be some kind of beer. "Marki's on her way over, she'll take you to her place after you eat."

"Thank you."

There was something uncomfortable in the way the man kept looking at Cameron, but he chose to ignore it and eat. The soup was better than he'd expected, filled with what he assumed were vegetables.

"Hey Proxi. These the two you said were in from Kalifen?"

Cameron turned to find a big woman standing beside Teal'c. She was easily as tall as he was, buff, and richly dressed. Her eyes flicked over Cameron, then fell on Teal'c. "I'm Marki Desin."

"I am Teal'c. This is Cameron Mitchell."

"He yours?"

Cameron sighed. "Why does everyone keep asking you that?" he murmured to Teal'c.

"Perhaps they have traditions we have not yet understood." Teal'c replied softly.

"Proxi here says you need a room."

Cameron stepped in front of Teal'c. "Two, would be better."

She raised an eyebrow at him, looking down at him with a look that made him feel very small. "So you do not belong to this one?"

Cameron bristled, standing up as straight as he could. "I don't belong to anyone lady."

"Is that so? How is it you are unclaimed?"

"Unclaimed?" Cameron shrugged, looking to Teal'c for support.

"He is stronger than he appears."

Marki grunted and shook her head. "If you say so. If you're going to walk around unmarked, you better be strong." She waved her hand toward the door. "Come I have rooms."

The town streets were nearly empty as Marki led them to a three story brick building. She took them through a sitting room and up a back staircase. "This room and the next. Ten par per week. Proxi said you needed work. There's farmers and such looking for help, come into town every morning. Be on the square after first meal."

"Thank you." Cameron called as she stalked off down the hall. He sighed and looked up at Teal'c. "Well, I suggest we get some rest and get ourselves some work in the morning."

"I concur." Teal'c opened his door and disappeared behind it.

Cameron opened his door. The room was adequate, a bed, a table. He wasn't sure what the woman meant by "unmarked" or why everyone assumed he belonged to Teal'c. But his head hurt and his thigh throbbed and he was exhausted. He kicked off his boots and collapsed onto the bed, asleep before he even closed his eyes.

 

 

Cameron limped into the dining room the next morning just before dawn, after Marki knocked on his door to announce first meal. His thigh was deep purple bordering on black. He eased into a chair beside Teal'c and made a face when the big guy raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine."

"You do not appear to be fine."

"Yeah, I know." Marki served a tray full of dense, sweet cakes and steaming cups of a dark tea.

"Perhaps it would be wise if you remained here."

Cameron did not want to sit around all day, but had to admit that his leg was not going to stand up to any kind of physical labor. "Yeah, okay. I'll see if I can get the lay of the land, learn about our new friends."

"Very well. I shall procure a job."

 

 

Cameron liked to consider himself an observant man. Not in the same way that say, Daniel was, but a fairly good student of human nature. Still, this place wasn't all that easy to figure out.

One the surface, everything seemed normal, but on closer inspection, it seemed…odd. The power structure was strange and he hadn't quite figured out what the structure was.

On their third day there, he sat in the tavern, sipping on what passed for beer and watching. The waitress set a bowl down in front of him and smiled. His eyes caught on her hand, on the purple and green mark tattooed on the webbing between her thumb and forefinger.

"That's pretty."

She held the hand up, looking at it as if trying to decide what was pretty about it. "It is the mark of my lord." She glanced over her shoulder at the man behind the bar.

"Oh, okay." He sat back, his eyes sweeping over the room. It wasn't the first tattoo he'd seen. Many people wore them in the same place. A few others had them on the backs of their hands or around their wrists.

Teal'c had said he would be late getting back from the job in the fields, so he was on his own for dinner. His thigh was better, hopefully by morning he'd be up to joining Teal'c. The bells over the door heralded another patron and Cameron spared a glance up before digging in to his soup.

The big man at the door was Tashus, if Cameron remembered names right. He was taller than Cameron, broad at the shoulders. Not a bad looking guy, as guys went, with a toothy grin that made him look young and mischievous.

Tashus ordered a drink and leaned against the bar, his eyes coming to Cameron sitting alone near the back of the room. He pushed dark blonde hair out of his eyes and raised his glass in Cameron's direction. Somehow, it didn't feel friendly.

Cameron nodded his head, then turned his attention to finishing his meal. Tashus wasn't the only one watching him now. He tossed of the last of his beer and stood, waving his thanks to the barkeep before heading for the door.

"Nice night." Tashus said as Cameron passed him.

"I guess." Cameron didn't stop until a big hand grabbed his arm.

"Where you going so fast?"

Cameron cracked his neck as he turned. "No where special."

"Let me get you a drink."

"I've had a drink, thanks."

"You know I've been watching you."

Cameron crossed his arms. "I've noticed."

"Pretty thing like you all alone in the world. Isn't right."

"I'm not alone." Cameron said, his eyes narrowing. Everyone seemed so hung up on that around here.

"This ain't like Kalifen, you know."

"How so?" Cameron asked. Maybe this might actually yield some answers.

Tashus licked his lips. "We don't let pretty boys like you wander around on your own." He pushed off the bar, crowding into Cameron. "We claim them, mark them and take them."

"Not liking the sound of that." Cameron stepped back a pace. "I'm just going to be leaving now." He headed for the door, but Tashus was right behind him.

He was fast for a big guy, catching Cameron before he'd gotten to the center of the dark town square. His big hand closed around Cameron's neck and pulled him to a stop. "Law says if I can take you, I can claim you."

"I thought the claiming comes first." Cameron joked, trying to pull free. He got a foot on the man's knee and pushed off, only to go crashing into a tree, His ears rang as he got turned around, but they roared as Tashus punched him hard across the left cheek.

Cameron fell back against the tree again, shaking his head lightly to clear it, but his vision was fading and there were two of Tashus. He swung a punch and missed, and Tashus grabbed the hand, turning him and forcing him face first into the tree. "Law aint particular on the order of things." Tashus growled in his ear, twisting Cameron's arm up behind him. "I’m going to enjoy this." There was the sound of metal sliding out of leather, a tug and rip and Cameron could feel the cool night air on his ass.

This so was not going good. He fought, pushing back against Tashus, only to feel the cold of the blade on his bare skin. "It would be a shame to do any serious damage to such a sweet ass."

His feet were kicked out, widening his stance as Tashus stroked over his naked skin with the hilt of the knife. "Okay, enough. I get the idea."

"I don't think you do." Cameron yelled as the knife hilt pushed against his exposed ass. He shoved back, getting a few inches between him and the tree before Tashus twisted the knife, sinking it into him a little more.

Then, suddenly, the weight of the larger man was gone and Cameron was left panting against the bark. He turned as Teal'c pummeled Tashus into the ground, leaving him with blood coming from his nose and lips.

"Are you well?"

"No, I am not fucking well." Cameron said a little too loudly, his hand going to the knife still sticking out of him. He sliced a finger trying to get it out.

"Come, I believe it is wise that we return to our rooms."

"You can't!" Tashus was off the ground, coming at them, Teal'c raised a fist and Tashus stopped. "I claim him."

"He is not yours." Teal'c responded, standing now between Cameron and Tashus.

"Law dictates he is." A man in a pale green uniform stepped out of the gathering crowd. "Crude though his method, and choice of venue, might be, Tashus made penetration."

"With a knife." Cameron said, not really believing what he was saying. He dropped the knife to the ground.

"This is true, it is a secondary penetration. Yet, as no one has made a primary one, his claim stands."

"Wait just one damn minute." Cameron shook his head. "Are you telling me, that because he tried to…to rape me…he gets to keep me?"

"That is our law. If an unmarked man or woman can be taken by another, he or she shall be claimed and marked." The law man looked up at Teal'c. "However, you did best Tashus. If you wish to take him, he will become yours and all that he owns is yours."

Teal'c looked at Cameron, both eyebrows lifted. "I do not wish to take him."

"Then give me the pretty." Tashus said, reaching around Teal'c for Cameron. Teal'c actually growled at him. "Or take him yourself."

"What?" Cameron was feeling ridiculously exposed, his ass hanging out of his pants, half the town watching.

"You have earned that right, by besting Tashus. If you take him with your flesh, you will have the primary claim. Otherwise, he goes with Tashus now."

Cameron could tell that Teal'c was weighing their options, particularly ones that including getting the hell out of dodge without any taking of any kind. Which Cameron was grateful for…but they really didn't know how long it would be before someone came for them and outside the village there really wasn't…anything. He put a hand on Teal'c's arm. "Give us a minute."

Cameron drew Teal'c a few steps away. He had to go carefully here. "Okay, look, we can do this." He shook his head at Teal'c's expression. "I can. It's…okay. I mean, haven't you ever…" He stopped himself. Now was not the time to blurt _that_ all out to the man. "If you can, I mean."

"Are you asking me to take you, Colonel Mitchell?"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "It sounds so dirty when you say it that way." He exhaled loudly. "It's you or him, and frankly, between the two of you Teal'c, I'll take you any day."

Teal'c stood up straighter, his eyes meeting Cameron's. For a moment, Cam was sure he'd refuse, then he nodded slowly. "As you wish."

They turned back to the lawman and Tashus and the crowd. "So what? Is this a spectator sport around here?" Cameron asked, blushing.

"Tashus and I must witness the taking." The lawman turned to the others. One by one they left the square. "Anytime."

Cameron swallowed and looked at Teal'c. "Right. Okay." He went back to the tree, putting his hands on it and bending forward. Teal'c stepped in behind him, his hands smoothing over Cameron's hips, adjusting his stance.

His finger brushed up Cameron's crack and Cameron lurched forward. "Sorry."

"You must relax. I do not wish to harm you."

"Right, relax." Cameron exhaled and tried not to look at the men watching them. He tensed as Teal'c's big finger penetrated him, tried to relax into it. It had been a long, long time since he'd been with a man, longer still since he'd been on the receiving end. Not that he hadn't thought about it, especially with the big guy who sometimes just made Cameron's body crazy with desire. But relationships were hard to maintain with a job like his, and he never really was one for one night stands.

He shook his head and brought himself back to the moment as Teal'c pushed a second finger inside him. Cameron heard the sound of Velcro, then something warm and wet was drizzled over him. "Lube?"

"I like to be prepared." Teal'c replied.

"Uh huh. Remind me later to ask about that."

Teal'c pushed in a third finger, stroking inside him until Cameron couldn't help but groan. "I will take you now." Teal'c said and his fingers were gone. The sound of a zipper preceded the blunt, thick head of his cock. His hands were on Cameron's hips, holding him still as he slowly moved, sinking into him on the slick of lube.

"Fuck." Cameron beat the tree with a fist. His own cock was hardening now, the idea of getting Teal'c this way after all this time waking it even after the scare of moments before. He pulled at his zipper, sticking a hand inside his pants to stroke over his cock.

"Are you well?" Teal'c asked. Cameron could only nod as Teal'c settled into a pace that had them both panting in under a minute.

Cameron tugged on his cock and tried to remember to breathe. Teal'c grunted behind him, stilling and Cameron's ass flooded with heat, his hand filling moments later. When Teal'c had withdrawn and Cameron could stand up right again, Tashus was gone. Only the lawman remained.

"Do you claim this man?"

Teal'c's eyes were dark and dangerous as he nodded tightly. "I do."

"See that you get him marked. There's an inkman on the corner."

Teal'c removed his jacket and handed it to Cameron to tie around his waist. "Are you certain you are well?"

Cameron nodded. "I'm fine." They started back to the inn, walking slowly. Cameron's ass oozed and ached. "What about you?"

"I am well, Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c's face was impassive in the dark, his hands passively behind his back.

"After…that…you should probably call me Cam."

Teal'c inclined his head. "I should thank you." Cameron looked over his shoulder. "I don't think that guy would have been as gentle."

"To the Jaffa, sex is a sacred act."

Cameron frowned a little at him. He didn't seem upset or angry…but the statement seemed to mean something else. "Um…should I not have let you…"

Teal'c stopped and Cameron did too. "If I did not have the greatest of respect for you, Cam," he paused, making show of the way he said Cameron's name, "I could not have done as I did."

"So that was respect?" Cameron watched him carefully. "It felt a lot more like…sex."

Teal'c's smile was slow in coming, but it did come. "Indeed."

"Good."

 

 

"It has been six months." Teal'c's voice was soft. Cameron stood in the door of their little house on the outskirts of town as he did every night, looking out toward the wreckage of their ship. His thumb traced over the tattoo on the webbing between his thumb and index finger.

It was technically the mark of Apophis, with a T above it. Teal'c had chosen blue inks.

Six months. Still no sign of rescue.

Cameron sighed and closed the door, moving to the bed where Teal'c lay. "Six months." He wasn't sure any more he even wanted to be found. Cameron slid into bed, under the blankets and up against the warm body of his "owner". He'd never considered being a kept man, but it had its perks.

No gun fights, no alien bad guys, no saving the world.

And he got to be here, with Teal'c inside him. He spooned up against Teal'c and Teal'c's arm snaked around his waist, grabbing hold of his cock. "I'm going to take you now." Teal'c whispered into the back of his neck, and Cameron let go of the world outside the door, of the worlds outside this planet, losing himself into the pleasure right there in that bed.


End file.
